


Working as Intended

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: I'm so sorry, Other, Seht makes a robot and fucks it, blame vivec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All I'll say is that one of these walking suits of armor," Vehk tapped on a Factotum as he passed by it, causing it to make a curious sound. "Could make for some fun, if you'd given them the right equipment."Seht stopped, stared at Vehk."Did you try to have sex with one of my creations?" He asked."I'll never tell," Vehk laughed, "But I will reiterate that they are boring."
Relationships: Sotha Sil/OC
Kudos: 15





	Working as Intended

**Author's Note:**

> my friend enabled me to do this. you know who you are.
> 
> sorry if this is choppy, it was written over the course of ... a while, and i didn't have it beta'd.

"Your robots are dreadfully boring," Vehk had told him one day, visiting his Clockwork City. Seht wasn't surprised that he felt as such - Vivec found monotony in anything that wasn't constantly changing, shifting, moving.

"They serve their purpose," Seht had replied, and watched as Vehk thought that over.

"They could do more," Vehk hummed, "Strong, metal bodies, energy unlike a living thing - oh, but… You'd never."

"Never what?" Seht asked, and Vehk waved a hand. 

"All I'll say is that one of these walking suits of armor," Vehk tapped on a Factotum as he passed by it, causing it to make a curious sound. "Could make for some fun, if you'd given them the right equipment."

Seht stopped, stared at Vehk. 

"Did you try to have sex with one of my creations?" He asked.

"I'll never tell," Vehk laughed, "But I will reiterate that they are  _ boring _ ."

Boring, Seht thought, and he knew he shouldn’t be offended - Vivec was most likely joking, right? 

Right?

  
  
  


Seht hated that he took it as a challenge. He should have ignored it, should have simply let it be and not wondered, but he had an endlessly curious mind and hands that wanted to create - why not, he'd asked himself.

Why not indeed.

He kept the little project in his personal workshop, at first only tending to it during off hours, when he had no visitors and no other important things to attend to. Then, as time passed, he began to focus more wholly on it - began to put aside other, smaller projects for it.

Nobody would care that the brassilisks hissing sounds hadn't gotten fixed. Small project.

The first issue he'd encountered was that he had to tear down a Factotum entirely to rewire it, to make sure everything was properly cased and protected. Any errant wires were snipped, and all the internal joints were redone, reoiled, and adjusted for better movement. He felt bad about having to constantly shut down the poor thing, and felt guilty about it getting turned into such a device.

So he'd removed the personality core and left just the learning devices and had shut off the vocals. 

They'd get turned back on later.

He'd settled then, on the easier task: if he was going to make something specifically for this strange curiosity of his ( he couldn’t even lie and say that it was because of Vivec, now -  _ he  _ was curious! ) then he would have to craft the parts it would need to actually get anything done. He’d scoured over his materials, looked through references that he didn’t want to admit to having, and had begun sculpting features from metal. 

Features, of course, meaning the faux-genitals he’d be attaching. Easier to make something that could perform penetrative acts rather than take them; he’d learned  _ that  _ rather quickly as he’d experimented with various ideas. He’d swapped to a penetrating device after bumping his fingers against uncomfortable metal tubing numerous times.

Plus, he reasoned, it would be easier to clean.

Anyway.

He spent the better part of a day making sure everything was in order - that there would be no potential leaking, no seams left unsealed. Once it was completed, he took only that piece and settled into the chair in his workshop, spreading himself open slowly, taking in the familiar stretch and push of his oiled fingers. He slicked the metal cock with the same oil he kept for himself and slid it inside himself and realised that it was terribly cold and warmed to his touch so, so slowly. Nonetheless, he was already this far, he figured, and he could use a moment to himself….

Seht leaned his head back and used one hand to push the metal cock in and out of himself. It felt good, sure - not enough to get him off on that alone - but he needed more. He made a note to himself to not only warm the device, but to make sure once attached, it could do more than move in one direction. And then he wiped those thoughts from his head and began stroking himself, shifting his hips while he did so, moving closer and closer to his peak.

He didn’t take long, letting out a gentle sound through his shut lips as he came over his stomach. Minutes passed as he let the numbness in his limbs fade, pulling the metal cock from inside him.

Head cleared, he stood to go clean it off and contemplated his next course of action.

  
  
  


Seht finally had the factotum working in a proper sense. He felt less bad about doing a hard reset on the thing, uploading the previous model’s memories into a newer build before setting that one out on patrol in the outer perimeter of the grounds. The model in front of him, he’d finally fixed up and put the new attachments on - including a sliding hideaway for its cock, which he could activate whenever he needed.

He flipped a switch on its side, turning on one of its valves as it began to hiss and steam. The more it steamed, the entire metal body began to heat, slowly, until it was as warm as another living being. Seht had to admit that that was ingenious on his part. But to the point - it heated the mechanical body through and through, meaning the carefully sculpted piece he'd crafted would warm, as well.

Now or never, he supposed, and settled against his desk and pulled the factotum to him. Doors locked, enchanted, bolted - everything he could think of to keep prying eyes out as he unfastened his sash and belt. He swallowed, bringing his hand toward the waist of the factotum to hit another switch, the plating on the front of its crotch sliding open to reveal an artistic rendition of a humanoid cock, carved with attention to detail - except the details were not quite realistic and more aimed toward aesthetics and functionality. 

Seht fixed the factotum with a strange look. It didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge him reaching for it, fingers gracing the length of its cock. It didn't bother him in a sense of needing to feel as though it were acknowledging or caring for him - no, it was more of a bother that he had to command the factotum to do everything himself. Including slicking its surface, done with a small jar of clear oil he'd set upon his desk that was getting more use these days. How interesting it looked, though, dripping with unnatural wetness, warm to the touch. 

He cleared his throat, spreading himself open with the same oil, sat up upon his desk.

“Forward,” he told it, and the machine inched forward as he guided it toward him. It pushed inside and he felt the ridging on the cock with each inch. It felt alright, but - 

He realised he would have to tell it to make  _ every little movement. _ Seht commanded it to pull out and made a frustrated huff, readjusting his robes and hopping from his desk.

Back to that, then.

  
  
  
  


This time, he’d upgraded the movements of the machine to function without constant attention. He could command it once and it would keep going until told to stop, or until he hit the stop switch on its side. 

Seht undid the front of his robes, opening them so he could stretch himself once again - he was getting used to the action, by now, doing so nearly every couple of days. The preparation always passed by so quickly before he even realised he was ready, simply fingering himself lazily until it occurred to him that he should actually test his invention already, come on now, Seht.

Settling onto his workdesk once more, he commanded the factotum to walk toward him. It did as it was told, all the way up to its place in front of him until he held his hand up. It stopped on that command and he congratulated himself that it could respond to visual commands as well as vocal. 

“Slowly,” he told it, motioning for it to start. Sure enough, it followed that order perfectly as well, sliding inside him so gently that he almost wondered how he’d gotten it to be so careful. He tried his best to focus only on testing it, but at the point he was at now, it was just as much a test as it was getting himself off just  _ because. _

He motioned for it to move, watching from his sitting-up position as the metal cock slid in and out, stretching him more than just his fingers did. He’d done a good job on that, he thought, and leaned back on his arms and let the factotum do more of the work.

“Faster,” he said, and sure enough, that order was perfectly complied with as well. He felt a spike of pleasure course through him as it moved methodically. Each time he felt that curve of pleasure begin to recede, he commanded it once again to move faster until it was slamming into him at a pace that would have hurt had he not been so careful with his preparation. He reached forward, grabbing at its arm to steady it - that was one little malfunction, he noted, that it would inch away, its feet slipping against the floor and causing its aim to shift. He could fix that, but - later. Later, he reasoned.

Its movements were so lifelike but with an added bonus that it didn't get tired. Seht gripped its arm as it pounded into him, biting down on his lip as to make as little noise as he could; then he realised his quarters were isolated. And so he let his mouth drop open as he focused wholly on how good it felt to be fucked so methodically and consistently. 

The ridging on its cock had been a brilliant idea; he could feel the way it pulled at him as it moved, stretching at his rim in a delightful, teasing way. Seht pushed against it and it reacted in turn, angling itself to fuck into him deeper, one of its arms positioning beside him to hold itself steady.

His toes curled involuntarily, his back arched. It felt so  _ good _ and it simply didn't  _ stop _ . He felt the obvious tension in his abdomen that warned him that he was close, but perhaps, he figured, turning his head so his cheek was against his desk, perhaps it could go long enough to -

The repeated pressure inside of him was too much all at once and he was ripped from his thoughts as his orgasm took him. Seht's legs squeezed on the sides of the factotum, and he felt it change from deep, rough thrusts into shallower, faster ones. His chest heaved with long gulps of air as the factotum simply kept going, fucking him through it in a way he was sure a living being wouldn't be able to match.

The crest of pleasure receded and yet Seht didn't turn it off, didn't push it away; he sat up and pushed closer, his cock laying against his belly. He was determined to wring another orgasm out of himself, clenching around the metal cock. He frowned, knowing he'd need a change in position, and told it quietly to pause. The factotum did as it was told, freezing and pulling out of him. 

"Good," he told it, and looked it over, considering how heavy it was. The chair behind his desk was sturdy, thick metal, perhaps he could - 

Something hissed inside the chassis. The factotum slumped forward, and Seht frowned.

"Damn it."

  
  
  
  


This time, he decided, this time, he'd test how decently it could work at different angles. The issue of its power had already been addressed, he'd rewired it and recharged it, had even adjusted it to use less power while still putting out the same amount of force. He’d added fixtures to its feet to make sure it wouldn’t slide with the force of its movement. 

Now, he decided, hovering over it, already slick with oil and stretched, now…

He sank down onto the metal cock, hips canted at just the right angle. Seht put his hands on the factotum’s shoulders, made sure his legs were steady, and gave it the command to begin. Immediately, it began fucking upward into him, its pace slow to start. He let out an undignified sound, ducking his head forward. He’d already spent the time stretching, though, had prepared himself specifically for this, and he knew what he could take.

“Faster,” he told it, and of course, like every time before, it complied. “Hands on my hips, now.”

Warm metal hands gripped his hips, digging into his skin. He made a mental note to perhaps pad them - gloves? - and looked over the factotum as it moved its hips. No creaking, no disruptions, seemed to be working just fine as of now. 

“Good,” he said, fingers digging into the metal of its shoulders. Each command he gave it was followed perfectly - to slow, to quicken, to deepen the rolls of its hips. He really should have thought of something like this sooner, he realised, he really could have used it some time ago when his frustrations got the better of him.

Great stress relief, he thought, dropping forward so his chest lay against the metal chassis, and oh was he glad that he’d left the learning aspects installed. It reacted to his movements the same way he could expect a living person to; its arms slid around his waist and held him there as it continued fucking him, pressing his cock between its metal plating and his abdomen. The friction there combined with the pressure inside him meant he was inching closer and closer, faster than he’d intended. But he didn’t care, because it meant that it was working properly, meant that he had minimal work to do on it after this test.

That alone was enough to excite him further, strangely enough. He pulled its arms from around him and it complied, letting him lean back to brace his hands on its knees, forcing him to bounce slightly with the force of its thrusts into him. Already hovering near that edge, the shift in angle was enough to push him over. This time, he pushed down against it as he came over himself. The factotum began to slow until he reprimanded it, told it to keep going, and Seht rode it through until it had forced a second orgasm out of him, turning his voice hoarse with the desperate shouts he let out.

It stopped as he told it to, and he pulled off of it and sat back on his workdesk… Or, rather, fell against it, landing on his back. He took in large gulps of air, gleeful that it finally seemed to be working nearly perfectly. He shut his eyes and waited for his body to finally feel again, fingers still shaking as he mulled over the idea of cleaning himself off. 

As he sat, relaxed and spent, he thought over the components once again. An idea struck him and Seht sat up, reaching across his desk for his tools. Legs hanging off the edge, he grabbed the now-still factotum and turned it slightly, unclasping part of its side to get to its internal wiring. 

His door creaked open. 

Wait. Hadn't he locked it?

"Seht?" A face peeked around the edge of the partially open door, curious red eyes looking over the workshop. Seht smiled. Of course - there was  _ one  _ person who had keys to his personal quarters. And what a scene he must have looked to him, abdomen streaked with his own mess, tools in hand as he looked over a factotum with a very painfully obvious metal cock. 

"Fayren - come in, I've something very interesting to show you. Perhaps you can help me test it further.” Fayren gave him a curious look. “Close the door, won’t you, dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE, THE OC AT THE END BELONGS TO @STARVINGHOUND ON TWITTER. PLEASE APPRECIATE FAYREN, HE'S SWEET AND HE DESERVES TO KISS SEHT.


End file.
